


Buona fortuna

by AliNasweter



Series: Docela šťastný období [2]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Acrophobia, Aquaphobia, Explicit Language, Gen, Interrogation, It's That Kind of a Mission, Murder In The Background, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Sam Trapani Headcanons, The Boys Are on Their Own, Thomas Angelo Headcanons, Tired Policemen, Worried Paulie, infamous missions detective Norman doesn't need to hear about
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Je to štěstí, je to smůla? Tom drží hlídku a znovu vzpomíná na časy, kdy žil sice chudě, ale podstatně důstojněji, Sam dělá radost všem italským knězům v okolí a Paulie se nemůže dočkat, až se svým kamarádům z plna hrdla vysměje.Aneb - při jedné akci mimo Lost Heaven se policajti objeví dřív, než se s nimi počítalo. Trojice Salieriho nejbližších a nejvěrnějších je zvyklá si cestu na svobodu prostřílet. Ale když střílet nelze, je třeba vytáhnout těžší kalibr.
Relationships: Paulie & Sam & Tom, Paulie Lombardo & Sam Trapani, Paulie Lombardo & Thomas Angelo, Thomas Angelo & Sam Trapani
Series: Docela šťastný období [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Gold Springs, 24 mil jižně od Lost Heaven**   
**Policejní stanice, výslechová místnost č. 1**   
**Pondělí 7. května 1934**   
**0:32 AM**

Ukazováčkem zajel za límec a zatahal za něj. Zády se opíral o stěnu a nejradši by se po ní svezl na zem. Pokud celý výslech brzy nezabalí, tak se tady udusí. Marty chtěl původně toho Itala popadnout za krk, proplesknout ho a cigarety mu tak maximálně narvat do prdele, ale jeho parťák Leon taky hulil jak fabrika a byl naopak rád, že nebude mít na krku stížnosti za nadměrné kouření ve výslechové místnosti. To, že jejich podezřelý típá jedno cigáro za druhým, mu dost hrálo do karet. Ale Marty toho měl po krk. Kouřil příležitostně, většinou se svým tchánem, což bylo tak dvakrát do měsíce.

„Tak znovu, pane Girotti,“ pravil Leon u stolu a naklonil se ke svému kuřáckému rivalovi; muži okolo třicítky s tmavě modrýma očima a černými vlasy. „Tohle,“ tužkou na kus papíru načmáral jakýsi pokus o kvádr, „je ta střecha, kde jsme vás našli. Střecha. Továrny,“ vyslabikoval, zatímco dokresloval komíny a kouř. Marty se po zdi svezl o centimetr níž a protočil panenky. „Jen kousek od ní je sklad, kde tři skladníci došli k nemalé újmě a kde předákova kancelář lehla popelem.“

„Neleželi,“ zakroutil hlavou jejich podezřelý a vyfoukl kouř. Tvář měl soustředěnou a smrtelně vážnou.

„Neleže… ah. Ne, ta kancelář… lehla… jako že je spálená. Oheň. Všechno zničené. Na prach,“ nevzdával se Leon. Ital naproti pokyvoval hlavou, jako by všemu naprosto dokonale rozuměl, jako by to byli oni, kdo jsou úplně mimo. Marty zaťal zuby. Kdyby věděl, že bude takhle trávit noc, tak by se na tu siluetu na střeše rovnou vysral. Dělal by, že ji nevidí. Jenže ne – on musel být aktivní dement, vyšplhat se až nahoru a začít mávat zbraní jak v akčňáku a k smrti vyděsit nějakého přistěhovaleckého skladníka, který měl po kapsách snad nekonečnou zásobu cigaret. Marty ho taky podezíral, že svůj pobyt na policii prodlužuje jen kvůli kávě zadarmo. On sám ji nesnášel. Byla černá jak noc a hořká jako pelyněk, a když ji člověk nechal stát chvilku u okna, tak ji pak z hrnku nevyškrábal ani šroubovákem a mohl celý hrnek rovnou vyhodit.

„Ah, documenti bruciati?“ zkusil Ital znovu, naklonil se nad papír a skoro až shovívavě se na kresbičku usmál.

„Dokumenty, ano!“ vykřikl Leon vítězoslavně, jako by ho to snad někam ve výslechu posunulo. „A to je problém. Problemo, chcete-li,“ zamumlal. „Protože předák… šéf. Šéf skladiště… pro tu továrnu… fabriku… tam byl taky. Přivázaný k židli,“ poklepal na dřevo, na kterém sám seděl. „Takže máme pádný důvod se domnívat, že šlo o vraždu. Mord.“

Cizincovy doteď soustředěně přimhouřené oči se rozšířily. „Sono un sospetto?!“ vykřikl. Cigareta mu spadla na stůl a on si schoval tvář do dlaní, takže následující litanie slov se stala změtí nesmyslně poskládaných písmenek. Marty neměl nejmenší tušení, co jim vykládá – ale bylo to dojímavé. Neustálý proud nesrozumitelné hysterie Leon po pár vteřinách zarazil:

„Ne, ne! Pane Girotti. To ne. My vás nepodezíráme z vraždy.“

„Zatím,“ odfrkl si Marty za jeho zády. Něco mu na tom Taliánovi nesedělo. Ale těžko se to vysvětlovalo. Dokonce se ani nepokusil to probrat s Leonem, protože nevěděl, jak přesně to popsat. Pamatoval si, že jakmile se před pár hodinami dostal na střechu a začal po tom chlapovi řvát, aby se vzdal a hezky padl k zemi, Talián se k němu otočil a pomalu dopadl na kolena. Pak ze sebe vyhrkl proud italských slov, u kterých si Marty mohl jenom domýšlet, že to byly modlitby – a to jen proto, že na nadávky to bylo moc srdceryvné. Načež prosebně sepjal ruce a pohlédl k nebi. Jinými slovy to byla buď opravdu nadmíru nešťastná náhoda, nebo dokonalé divadlo. Marty byl přinejmenším v rozpacích. Pohled na ohořelé tělo předáka měl pořád živě v paměti a tohle byl jediný živáček široko daleko. Myslel si, že ho seberou, vyslechnou, a buď nechají za mřížemi, nebo zase propustí, ale že se tady s ním budou srát… kdo to mohl čekat?

„Jak jste mohl vůbec pracovat, když neumíte ani slovo?“ zavrčel Leon frustrovaně, když ho přestalo bavit ze sebe dělat vola a svou tužkou mrskl o stůl, roztřesená kresba továrny zapomenuta.

„Měli jsme zavolat překladatele,“ rýpl si Marty, protože toho měl všeho tak akorát.

„O půlnoci?“ otočil se na něj Leon vztekle. Oba byli utahaní a zároveň jediní, na kom si momentálně mohli vylít vztek. Kdyby před sebou měli aspoň někoho, na kom by si mohli zchladit žáhu a nemít z toho výčitky svědomí… jenže pan Girotti byl citlivka. Neustále klepal prsty o stůl a prohlížel si je jako dítě, které s očima navrch hlavy čeká na rozhodnutí, jestli bude po škole. Ramena měl skleslá a na tváři permanentně zmatený výraz, který Martymu pil krev. Přistěhovalci nepohrdal; ani těmi, kteří se neobtěžovali naučit jejich jazyk. Neměli to lehké a Martyho vlastní země mohla za to, že se jich sem nahrnulo tolik. Navíc se dřeli od rána do večera, kolikrát si nevydělali ani na chleba - a aby se ještě po večerech učili anglicky? Měl pro ně pochopení, ale to teď tváří v tvář Girottimu velice rychle ztrácel.

„No tak počkáme do rána, ty vole,“ odvětil a pokrčil rameny. Věděl, že to od něj nebylo fér, protože se s Leonem už dříve shodli na tom, že výslech sfouknou co nejrychleji a sami. Zločin to byl v době dopadení toho Itala velice čerstvý – tělo ještě nevychladlo, skladníci s otřesy mozku ještě ani nebyli v postelích v nemocnici, a oni si mysleli, že mají nějakou naději na dopadení pachatelů. Jenže netušili, že všechen drahocenný čas stráví pokusy domluvit se s někým, kdo měl vztah k angličtině asi takový, jako měl Marty k cigaretovému kouři.

„Ráno bude stopa ještě studenější,“ odsekl Leon, a konec konců se to dalo předvídat, protože to byl jeho argument i před hodinou. Znovu se otočil k jejich podezřelému, který se na ně nervózně usmíval – a to bylo prostě divné, protože jim určitě nerozuměl, ale… měl něco divného ve tváři, co se Martymu velice nelíbilo. Kdykoli se tomu chlapovi podíval do očí, přeběhl mu po zádech mráz. Bylo v nich cosi studeného a zlověstného. Ale ruce měl hrubé jako typický italský pracant, kterého za minimum platu sedřou z kůže, za jeho anglickou slovní zásobu by se mělo stydět i batole a na sobě měl staré hadry. Všechno ukazovalo na to, že to byl zoufalý přistěhovalec, který všechno, co vydělal, dal za cigára. Ale zároveň… _něco_ nepasovalo.

Protože Marty znal poměry dělnických rodin a tenhle chlap jako dělník prostě nepůsobil, i když to znělo jako velice ubohý argument. Vypadal, ale _nepůsobil_. Možná jeho postoj. Možná nějaká aura, kterou kolem sebe měl každý člověk. Marty to nikdy nedovedl pořádně vysvětlit, a u jeho nadřízených by mu to rozhodně neprošlo, ale zároveň to nemohl jen tak ignorovat. Občas mu ten chlap totiž připomínal kočku, která si hraje s myší. Sem tam se mu v očích podivně zablesklo. Jako by hrál o čas, v nepravidelných intervalech jim dával najevo, že nějaké anglické slovo pochytí. Dost na to, aby udržel jejich pozornost a jakousi naději na nějakou domluvu, ale málo na to, aby jim byl co k čemu. A Marty byl možná jenom paranoidní, ale ten chlap zkrátka působil, jako by tímhle vším někam mířil. Možná to bylo jenom to, že měli na stanici teplo a chovali se k němu slušně a poskytli mu další hrnek kafe, jakmile ten předešlý dopil, ale možná to bylo taky něco jiného. Možná s tou vraždou měl něco společného a možná teď kryl parťáky. Možná možná možná – nejhorší nepřítel vyšetřovatele.

Jenže oni nikoho jiného nenašli a tenhle chlápek byl na střeše… a stál tam. Jen tak, trochu ztuhle a pokřiveně, ale nevypadalo to, že by někoho vyhlížel nebo na něco čekal. Marty byl fanda do filmů a vyšetřovatel byl dobrý; měl za sebou spoustu podezřelých, kteří se mu snažili na nos věšet bulíky. Takových, kteří hráli divadélko, kteří sprostě zapírali, zamlouvali, mlžili, překrucovali. A na té střeše to divadlo nebylo. Ten Ital měl v očích čirou hrůzu, upřímný strach. Byl podezřelý čistě proto, že nikoho jiného nenašli. Jinak na něj neměli vůbec nic a on vypadal, že to moc dobře ví. Marty věděl, prostě _věděl_ , že ten chlap je nějakým způsobem tahá za nos. Ale netušil proč, ani jak. Snad to byl svědek, kterému slíbili bolestivou smrt? Taky možnost. Do hajzlu s možnostmi. Čím víc nad nimi Marty přemýšlel, tím víc se mu jich nabízelo, a on tohle chtěl mít z krku co nejdřív.

**Gold Springs, 24 mil jižně od Lost Heaven**   
**Policejní stanice, výslechová místnost č. 1**   
**Pondělí 7. května 1934**   
**2:08 AM**

„Pánové,“ Ian strčil hlavu do dveří a úsměvem rozzářil všechny kouty tmavé místnosti. „Máme dalšího.“

A Marty by si pravděpodobně nevšiml, kdyby na jejich podezřelého celou dobu upřeně nezíral. Toho, jak sebou trošku cukl, jak si propletl prsty, jak nakrčil obočí. Nebylo to leknutí, nebyl to zmatek, nebyl to strach. Ramena mu poklesla ještě víc a Marty z toho vyčetl jedno jednoduché, ale výmluvné „do prdele“. Rozuměl jim, nebo ho znervózněl Ianův vítězoslavný úsměv? Nedalo se z toho nic moc vydedukovat; takhle mohl reagovat podezřelý kriminálník nebo taky zmatený cizinec.

„Fajn,“ odlepil se Marty od stěny a pochvalně na mladšího kolegu pokýval hlavu. „Dobrá práce. Půjdu se na něj podívat. Možná bude umět lépe anglicky. Možná se s ním na něčem _domluvíme_ ,“ dodal významně a pohlédl na jejich pana Girottiho. Ital na něj upřel ledové oči. Byl v nich slib něčeho, na co se Martymu upřímně nechtělo ani pomyslet. Skoro se z toho otřásl. Přesně pro tyto okamžiky, kdy v jeho přítomnosti pocítil ten podivný neurčitý strach, se mu Girotti jevil tak podezřele.

**Gold Springs, 24 mil jižně od Lost Heaven**   
**Policejní stanice, výslechová místnost č. 2**   
**Pondělí 7. května 1934**   
**2:10 AM**

Přešel chodbu a zapadl do druhé výslechové místnosti. Zhluboka se nadechl. Muž u stolu kouřil. Ale tentokrát to tady měl na starost Marty. Suverénně přikráčel k jejich podezřelému a cigaretu mu vyrval. Vztekle s ní hodil o podlahu, prudce odsunul židli a dosedl na ni. Chlap naproti němu ani nemrkl. Jen na ten výjev nadzvedl obočí, jako by nikdy neviděl nic nudnějšího, načež si povzdychl a odkašlal si. Marty dneska neměl štěstí na zločince. „Jméno,“ vyštěkl.

„Goldoni. Thomas Goldoni,“ zachraptěl jejich nový potenciální zločinec. Ten chlap by rozhodně neměl kouřit, tak hrubý hlas Marty už dlouho neslyšel.

„Pane Goldoni,“ protáhl Marty posměšně, protože jméno bez dokladů mu bylo houby platné. „Povězte mi, co tady děláte.“ Znovu to obočí.

„To je snad vaše práce, pane,“ odvětil jeho podezřelý perfektní angličtinou, s přízvukem, který Marty nedokázal moc dobře popsat. Měl italské jméno a jako Ital i vypadal, ale nejspíš se narodil tady. S tímhle by se Marty mohl někam dostat.

„Našli vás v blízkosti požáru, který byl očividně způsoben schválně,“ oznámil a významně se odmlčel.

„Jo?“ odvětil Goldoni a trpce se usmál. „Na moři není moc věcí, co by mohly hořet. Vlastně jenom jedna. A tý bych si všiml, pane,“ uchechtl se. Marty se rozhodl, že toho chlapa nesnáší a že chce zpátky Girottiho. Prudce vstal od stolu a vyrazil dveře na chodbu. Zapráskl je a popadl Iana za límec.

„Vy jste toho chlapa sebrali _na moři_?“ zasyčel. Ian na něj nevinně zamrkal.

„Nemoh to bejt ani kilometr od toho skladiště,“ bránil se. „Byl sice jen tak uprostřed ničeho, ale… bylo to _podezřelý_ , šéfe. Byla skoro půlnoc a on seděl v člunu jak hromádka neštěstí. Prej rybařil. Trochu vypadal, že… bylo to prostě divný, pane.“ Ian věděl, že si může dovolit takovou poznámku. Marty byl proslulý tím, že mnohdy dal jen na pocit. A zřídkakdy se mu to vymstilo.

„Takže rybařil. Anglicky umí skvěle. Má na sobě _oblek_. Tenhle chlap bude mít na právníka. Jestli si bude stěžovat, že jsme ho sebrali za rybaření, budeš se s tím papírováním srát sám. Zvlášť, když ani nezdrhal. Nebo jo?“

Ian vypadal, že to nerad přiznává. „Ne,“ zafuněl. „Vlastně mi přišlo, že se mu trochu ulevilo, když jsme k němu dopluli a vzali ho k sobě do člunu.“ Marty si promnul tvář. Girotti stál na střeše jak socha a tenhle stál jak socha někde v člunu. Co to bylo za materiál? Copak takhle se chovají podezřelí? Proč prostě nemohli utíkat jako správní zločinci, aby je mohli jeho chlapi srazit k zemi a rovnou nacpat do cely?

Vrátil se k výslechu. Goldoni měl mezi rty další cigaretu. V očích se mu nic nepohnulo. Nebavil se, nebál se, neprovokoval, nehrál o čas, prostě tam jenom seděl. Možná měl Marty opravdu jenom špatný den, ale tenhle chlap se mu _taky_ nějak nezdál. Jenže kde při pohledu do ledových očí pana Girottiho se otřásl, jako kdyby mu na krk dýchla smrt, Goldoni měl v sobě něco jiného. Oči měl světle hnědé a podivně smutné. Měl pár předčasných vrásek a až na významné zdvihání obočí se netvářil vůbec nijak. „Jste nervózní, pane Goldoni?“ zeptal se Marty klidně, když si znovu sedal ke stolu. Muž naproti němu jen zdvihl oči a odklepl si z cigarety popel.

„Ne, jenom závislej, pane,“ opáčil Thomas uctivě. A přitom by Martyho klidně mohl posílat do prdele. Tihle byli nejhorší. Někdo, kdo vám řekl pane, ale mohl by klidně říct děvko a vy byste nepoznali rozdíl. Buď měl nervy ze železa, nebo… nebo neměl co ztratit.

„Máte totiž důvod k nervozitě. Jste již druhý, koho jsme odchytli v blízkosti místa činu. Vyhořela kancelář předáka, předák sám se usmažil zaživa a tři muži byli vážně zraněni. To, že jste nám _přibyl_ , nám hraje do karet,“ pokračoval Marty pomalu. A pak, zdánlivě bez souvislosti: „Jak jste na tom s italštinou?“ K jeho překvapení mu Goldoni věnoval jeden velice neveselý úsměv.

„Mizerně, pane. Umím tak osm slov,“ přiznal. Ani nezaváhal. Žádné leknutí, žádné zadrhnutí. Museli být domluvení, parchanti. Anebo se vůbec neznali. Co z toho bylo vlastně horší? Tohle se přece dalo předstírat. Možná italsky uměl. Ale shánět se teď po všech možných rodinných příslušnících a přátelích, kteří by to mohli dosvědčit, by byl holý nesmysl. Stopy vychladnou, skuteční viníci dávno v trapu a ti dva chudáci u výslechu, jeden půlnoční rybář a jeden hysterický Ital. A strážníci ve službě na pranýři před šéfem.

„Co jste dělal v noci na moři?“ zaútočil Marty z jiné strany.

„Chytal ryby,“ odpověděl jeho nový podezřelý a vyfoukl kouř nad hlavu. Nesnažil se působit přesvědčivě. Nesnažil se vůbec o nic a to bylo prostě k zlosti.

„V noci,“ zdůraznil Marty.

„V noci,“ souhlasil Thomas.

„Ryby.“

„Ryby,“ přikývl Goldoni poslušně.

„Čekáte, že vám uvěřím?“ ušklíbl se Marty. Goldoni pokrčil rameny. Vypadal, že by krčil rameny, i kdyby s ním Marty mlátil o zeď. Jindy by to považoval za znak chladnokrevného zločince. Ale… „Pane Goldoni. Jak vám je?“ zeptal se tišeji. Jeho podezřelý na něj upřel oči.

„Na hovno,“ odvětil. „Ale na tom nezáleží,“ dodal. Znovu potáhl z cigarety. „Z čeho jsem obviněn, pane,“ zeptal se nakonec.

„Zatím jen z něčeho, za co se nemusíte stydět,“ odvětil Marty, hlas mu změkl a frustrace se vystřídala s lítostí. „Jak se vám v poslední době daří?“ Bylo tak dlouhé ticho, až si Marty myslel, že to bude muset nechat být.

„Chce mě opustit moje holka,“ vyhrkl Goldoni najednou. „Před zasranou svatbou. Tak jsem si šel kurva zarybařit,“ procedil zahořkle. Nebylo to neuvěřitelné. Marty už četl spoustu posledních dopisů. Syfilis pro skokana z mostu, rakovina pro předávkovaného staříka, smrt dítěte mladé holky, dluhy dvacetiletého střelce. Nešťastná láska byla důvod stejně jako všechny ostatní.

 _Neutíkal, seděl tam uprostřed ničeho na otevřené vodě, a když k němu dorazili policajti člunem, vypadal, že se mu ulevilo._ To byla noc pěkně na hovno. Marty si povzdychl a další cigaretu Goldonimu připálil. Pak vyšel od takzvaného výslechu a přivolal k sobě Iana. „Dones mu kafe, chvilku ho nech posedět a pak ho vypusť ven. Tohle není naše věc. A snad ani nebude.“

Na chodbu se vpotácel jejich nejnovější přírůstek. Dlouhán, docela lenoch, typický zelenáč, který se k uniformě dostal ze známosti a z romantických důvodů („holky na to letěj“) a nemusel se dřít, natož aby pociťoval touhu chránit lidstvo a bojovat se zločinem. „Hej, šéfe,“ houkl zpoza rohu, rozpačitě pohlédl dozadu. Marty spolkl zasténání a vydal se k němu. Nahlédl za roh, pak se otočil k mladému Johnovi. Nemusel se na nic ptát. John nešťastně pokrčil rameny. „Našli jsme dalšího. Byl na plošině a pobíhal kolem náklaďáků jak pomatenej, a když jsme mu řekli, ať stojí a vzdá se, začal řvát, že to všechno udělal von.“ Martymu málem zaskočilo. To znělo příliš dobře na to, aby to byla pravda. A pohled na Johnově tváři jasně nasvědčoval, že i když jeho zpráva zní skvěle, je v ní něco nekalého. „My ho původně chtěli nechat bejt, pane,“ přiznal. „Protože hned potom začal vykřikovat nesmysly o nějaké vendetě, a že je všechny zabil von, že je prostřílel jak řešeta.“

Marty si povzdychl. „Tři dostali ránu do hlavy a poslední uhořel,“ podotkl. John pochmurně přikývl. „A proč jste ho sebrali? Měli jste zavolat na cvokárnu,“ vytkl mu Marty. Tyhle samozvané delikventy, kteří se přichomýtli ke každému místu činu a vykřikovali, že jsou vinní, bylo už tolik, že by to nedokázal ani spočítat. Většinou jen zdrželi vyšetřování, než se při výslechu přišlo na to, že jejich takzvaní podezřelí nemají ani tušení, k čemu se vlastně přiznávají.

„Když voni tam už v tý době byli nějací lidi. Jak by to vypadalo, kdybych ho nesebral, zatímco se nám cpal do auta?“ postěžoval si John. Marty jenom přikývl, protože – co na to měl říct? Johnny měl pravdu. Lidi by začali dělat kravál. A ten pomatenec by se nejspíš stal obětí lynčování, kdyby ho tam prostě jen tak nechali. Takhle ho odklidili, lidem dali naději, že je zločin na nejlepší cestě k potrestání… vlastně jim trochu pomohl, magor. Marty se znovu podíval za roh. Jejich podezřelý poslušně seděl na lavici a culil se na zeď naproti. Na sobě měl špinavou kombinézu a čapku. Martyho najednou přepadla neuvěřitelná únava. V hlavě mu začalo pulzovat bolestí a on si té noci snad už posté promnul čelo. Jeho mladší kolega si to gesto vyložil po svém. „Já se ho strašně lekl, vyskočil na mě zpoza náklaďáků… původně jsem ho chtěl sejmout,“ zamrmlal si John pod nos, jako by nemálo litoval, že tak neučinil.

„Co tam vůbec dělal?“ zpozorněl Marty. Protože pořád zůstával ten hryzavý pocit, že je něco v nepořádku. Ale bylo toho na něj dneska už moc. Byl to pořád ten samý pocit, který se s ním táhl od chvíle, co chytli toho Itala? Nebo to byla lítost nad depresivním Goldonim? Nebo ty shody náhod, na které on jako každý správný polda nevěřil? Jak se jim pod ruku dostávali další a další chlápci, jeden divnější než druhý? Co když tohle byl teprve začátek? „Proč by tam jen tak slídil? Tam přece nemají lidi z ulice co dělat. Nezašil tam něco?“

„Prohledal jsem náklaďáky okolo, všechny měly zapáskovaný a zabalený zboží, jakýsi hřeby nebo co, v některejch byl olej do motoru…“ vypočítával John otráveně.

„Kontroloval jsi to všechno?“ zeptal se Marty skoro až zoufale, protože mu docházely nápady. Kdyby tak objevili kradené šperky nebo doutníky... narvané... diamanty! Měl by pokoj. A navíc by už mohl jít na jistotu a rovnou na všechny tři cvoky udeřit s tím, co zjistil. Takhle na ně nic neměl a oni to věděli. Pokud s tím vůbec měli něco společného. Možná byl jenom přepracovaný. Možná už podezíral kdekoho. Možná opravdu narazil na Itala, co jen tak postával na střeše, na sebevraha, kterému chtěla pláchnout holka, na pomatence, který se zrovna pohyboval okolo přístavu a rozhodl se využít příležitosti. Možná tihle tři byli oběťmi náhody a skuteční zločinci byli dávno…

Podpálit chlapa v jeho vlastní kanceláři… to jasně ukazovalo na organizovaný zločin, se kterým mělo Martyho malé přístavní městečko zřídkakdy co do činění. Tohle byla zpráva, vzkaz. Veřejný a přitom tajný. Všem na očích a přitom nedosažitelný. Copak tihle tři mohli být zločinci takového kalibru? Ital možná předstíral, že neumí anglicky, ale taky se na té střeše třásl jako ratlík a oči měl jak dva talíře, ten sebevrah ve člunu byl vyloženě rád, že ho odchytli, a ten třetí magor se jim na stanici nacpal sám. Tohle byla práce na hovno. Proto doufal, že se mladý John vytasí s něčím pořádným. Zíral na něj bez mrkání a snažil se vynutit si minimálně náklaďák pašovanýho chlastu, když už ne falešných peněz nebo drog.

Johnnymu poskočil ohryzek. „Jasně že jo. Všechno všecičko, šéfe. Ten blb se prostě ochomýtal kolem, možná chtěl něco lohnout,“ vyhrkl a v duchu se uznale poplácal po rameni. To by tam byl do rána, kdyby to kontroloval _všechno_. Marty se musel zbláznit. Jako by to snad hrálo nějakou roli. Chlap tam uhoří na židli a Marty se bude starat o náklaďáky. A John to bude prolejzat do rána, protože je nejmladší. To tak!

Marty celý povadl, jako květina na poušti. Mohl je tady všechny tři nechat do rána. Pak začít obvolávat všechny potřebné. Začal by s překladatelem. Potom by pokračoval se spolupracovníky, kteří by ráno přišli do práce – jestli někoho z těch pitomců znají. Jejich oficiální seznam Marty samozřejmě neměl, protože ten shořel společně s předákem. Někdo by toho Itala mohl znát a dosvědčit to. Jenže jak lidi uvidí stoupat dým nad přístavem, nikdo do práce nepřijde. Nikdo nikoho nezná, předáka všichni milovali, neměl žádné nepřátele ani se do ničeho nenamočil a cože – jaké dluhy? a tak dále a tak dále. Nemělo to cenu. Sebevražedný Goldoni už byl dávno mimo hru. Celý se napjal jako tětiva, když z něj vypadlo, že mu chce utéct holka. Před svatbou. Musí ji mít rád. A byl po celou dobu rezignovaný jako někdo, komu už nikdo na světě nemůže ublížit.

Marty se myšlenkami zatoulal ke své vlastní Lottě. Přihlouple se usmál. Pak mu úsměv ztuhl na rtech. Ta mu to dá pěkně sežrat. Měl být doma v jedenáct. Jenže samozřejmě, že hlášení o požáru se k nim dostalo stejně rychle jako k hasičům, a že tam musel jet takzvaně _dohlížet_ , snad aby se něco ze skladiště neztratilo. Jak to mohl tušit? Že na střeše zahlédne čísi stín, že mu přitáhnou k výslechu jednoho plaváčka a jednoho magora… byl by předstíral, že si ničeho nevšiml. Byl by doma, možná už v posteli. Ležel by na boku a poslouchal Lottu, jak tiše předčítá Lakomce.

Kdyby se jí něco stalo… kdyby mu utekla… nejspíš by si taky chtěl hodit. Děti neměli a dům by ho svou samotou a tichostí nejspíš udusil zaživa. Chápal to.

Cvoka, který všechny prostřílel jak řešeta, vůbec nehodlal řešit.

Ten Ital mu nasadil brouka do hlavy. Třeba něco tajil. Možná něco viděl, protože byl přece jenom na střeše. Proč byl ale na střeše? Kdyby před někým utíkal, tak by přece utekl. Mohl po střechách všech skladišť přeskákat až k dokům a tam slézt a vydat se na úplně opačnou stranu. Další sebevrah? To přece není možné. Možná mu útočníci vyhrožovali. Možná si ho nevšimli a on se prostě jenom bál. Kouřil ve velkém a z té střechy ho málem museli sestřelit, jak byl roztřesený. Až na zemi se trochu vzpamatoval a zhluboka si oddychl. Jak si tohle měl Marty vysvětlit? Možná tam měl někde nějaký brloh a bál se, že mu na něj poldové přijdou. Těžko říct, čeho se takový chlápek mohl bát, kromě deportace, smrti nebo vězení. Možná působil jako pitomec, protože prostě nerozuměl, ale určitě si spočítal, že bude lepší se nechat chytnout pro podezření, než utíkat kvůli něčemu, co neudělal, a tím na sebe přilákat mnohem větší pozornost. Teď ho tady drželi v relativním pohodlí, zatímco kdyby se jim snažil utíkat, prostě by ho srazili k zemi a posadili za mříže. A výslech by taky vypadal sakra jinak. K někomu, kdo utíkal z místa činu, vinný nebo nevinný, se žádný polda nechoval laskavě. Považovali to za poloviční přiznání.

V rovnici měl vyloženě _všechny_ neznámé a za rovnítkem jeden obrovský otazník. Všechny jeho domněnky ho pořád přiváděly k tomu, že se mu na stanici dostali hned tři nepraví. Dostal chuť na cigaretu. Pak se otočil na patách a nakoukl do výslechové místnosti s Italem. Počkal, až se k němu Leon (který mezitím tužkou kroužil po své kresbičce a dělal z ní černou změť) otočí, aby na něj významně kývl, pak vycouval a zašel si pro kafe. Když dorazil do šatny, kterou jejich nadřízení považovali za společenskou místnost, protože do ní dali vařič a jedno oprýskané topení, John, Ian i Leon už oba seděli u stolku uprostřed pokoje. Přisedl si k nim.

**Gold Springs, 24 mil jižně od Lost Heaven**   
**Policejní stanice, společenská místnost (šatna)**   
**Pondělí 7. května 1934**   
**2:40 AM**

„Takže si to shrneme,“ začal pochmurně a usrkl si trochu černé kávy. Jen s vypětím všech sil se neotřásl odporem. Při představě, kolik té břečky během noci vypil Girotti, se mu zhoupl žaludek. „Tři dělníci s výpraskem. Podle reportu odmítají vypovídat, na nic si nepamatují, o nic nejde a tak dále. Jeden na uhel spálený předák, nějaký pan Roth. Svobodný, bezdětný, až na jednu rvačku v mládí čistý rejstřík. Zcela zjevné vyřizování účtů s podsvětím, ale žádný důkaz, který by nás k onomu podsvětí zavedl. Jestli to, co mezi nimi probíhalo, byly drogy, diamanty, peníze z nějaké banky nebo hromada mrtvol, si už můžeme jenom domýšlet.“

Tři přítomní kolegové poslušně přikyvovali.

„Potom, co John pokryl nakládací plošinu, já venek a Ian doky, jsme každý z nás přitáhli na stanici jednoho podezřelého. Máme tady Itala jak poleno, kterého tři hodiny marně vyslýcháme a kterému se tady evidentně líbí. Pak jednoho sebevraha, co by si šel klidně sednout a nejspíš by mu to bylo u prdele, a jednoho vypatlance, co vykřikuje nesmysly. Nabízí se nám spousta možností, jak s těmihle vyjít. Nevím, jak vám, pánové, ale mně svědomí nedovolí ani jednu z nich.“

„Takže to prostě padne na organizovaný zločin jako vždycky. Bezejmenný zločinec, proti kterýmu jsme krátcí,“ shrnul to Leon lakonicky, protože už se za léta práce trochu rozkoukal. V ruce stále svíral tupou tužku, se kterou ze sebe dělal snad tři hodiny v kuse pitomce. „Šéf bude nadšen,“ dodal suše. „Ale jsem s tebou, Marty,“ navázal znovu, aby neskončil tónem, který zaváněl odsuzováním. Obzvlášť v situaci, kdy si sám nevěděl rady a kdy byl rád, že to byl Marty, koho minulou zimu povýšili. „Protože jak to vypadá, ani jeden z nich za sebou nemá něco tak velkýho. Jsou to malý ryby, který z různých důvodů nemají doklady a vyskytovaly se ve špatnej čas na špatným místě.“

Právě ta nepravděpodobnost se Martymu tak strašně nelíbila. Jenže ten divný pocit, který ho pronásledoval, stále nedokázal identifikovat. A myšlenka na to, že tady ze sebe dělají blbce, zatímco skuteční viníci si někde popíjejí v baru, mu dráždila nervy i žaludek. „Jeden z nich zná tři anglický slova a má sklony k hysterii, druhej se chtěl uprostřed noci utopit kvůli babě a třetí se nám prakticky narval do auta i do pout. To nejsou žádný esa. To je jeden italskej smolař, kterej si nejspíš celou dobu myslel, že ho chceme deportovat, jeden šťastnej sebevrah, kterýmu jsme omylem zachránili život a jeden pomatenej magor, kterej se prostě sem tam k případu naskytne. Já bych to uzavřel.“

Tři zbylí strážníci se po sobě podívali. Byli rádi, že alespoň někdo z nich měl koule na to, aby vytáhl karty na stůl a oni mohli jen kývnout na souhlas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold Springs, 24 mil jižně od Lost Heaven**   
**Přístav Hobbs, skladiště č. 13**   
**Neděle 6. května 1934**   
**11:25 PM**

Měl to tušit. Další jejich zatracená běžná rutina. Měl se tehdy po té přestřelce v motelu za městem sebrat a vypadnout, dokud měl ještě možnost. Měl je oba zastřelit. Měl… měl by si sakra pohnout. Navzdory vší a sebevíc oprávněné vzteklosti totiž pořád zůstával fakt, že držel hlídku, že Sam byl uvnitř s hořící mrtvolou, Paulie na plošině s chlastem, jeho za měsíc čekala svatba a měl tím pádem sakra dobrý důvod dohlížet na to, aby se nic neposralo a on se pak za mřížemi nemusel v dopise dočíst jméno Sářina nového manžela, a nocí se právě prohnaly červené a modré majáky a všechno se řítilo do hajzlu.

Tom sprintoval zpátky do skladu. Jejich mise zněla jasně; předák Roth měl zařvat, aby jeho společníci viděli, jak moc se nevyplácí ze Salieriho zásilek po kouskách krást pašovaný alkohol. Prohibice sice skončila, ale dovoz alkoholu z východní Evropy byl pod drobnohledem a stát za něj požadoval větší peníze. Které Salieri nehodlal platit, samozřejmě.

Sam si prvních pár týdnů jenom dělal poznámky o nesrovnalostech. Sice od Franka odkoukal ledacos, ale nikdy si s čísly nevěřil dost na to, aby chybu dokázal bez výčitek shodit na někoho jiného než na své vlastní výpočty. Jenže po hodinách strávených přepočítáváním a listováním v účtech toho měl po krk. Musel si být hodně jistý, že je problém někde jinde, aby se odvážil s ním zajít za donem.

Když se týdny sešly s dalšími a v každé druhé nebo třetí zásilce se něco ztratilo, začalo být Samovi jasné, že nejsou na vině jeho počty nebo chaos v papírech. Salieri zuřil. Podvod snášel stejně jako každý jiný don; totiž vůbec. Neexistovala možnost domluvy, nápravy, náhrady – Rotha čekala bolestivá smrt. Jenže přístav jim musel zůstat přístupný, nesměl být spojen s dodávkami alkoholu, čímž by se dostal na seznam policie a celníků. Plánovali zbavit se předáka a důkazů, ale vedení skladiště přístavu nechat otevřené pro někoho, kdo bude mít buď méně hloupých nápadů, nebo více rozumu a pudu sebezáchovy.

Roth si Salieriho zájem o spolupráci vyložil jako důkaz vlastní nedotknutelnosti a užitečnosti. Věděl, že přístav v Lost Heaven pro sebe zabral Morello a Salieri si tím pádem nemohl příliš vybírat. Čím vzdálenější byl přístav, tím větší náklady padly na dovoz, a to se kolikrát prodražilo natolik, že se samotné pašování ani nevyplatilo. Gold Springs byl pod Morellovu úroveň a Salieri musel spolknout důstojnost a ustoupit.

Jenže jejich jediný přístav selhával a rodině to dělalo špatnou vizitku. Dělníci se dušovali, že nic neukradli, nerozbili ani nevypili – a dělníci byli poserové, kteří by se přiznali i k tomu, co neudělali, když jim hořela koudel u prdele. Takže v tom musel jet někdo trochu výš. A všechny stopy vedly k panu Rothovi, který byl na Salieriho výplatní pásce a na dovoz měl dohlížet. Dohlížel trochu víc, než se po něm chtělo. Pár zabavených zásilek sem, pár zničených tam, pár úplatků pro důkladné kontrolory… podezření na sebe nenechalo dlouho čekat. Roth podle všeho obchodoval jenom v malém; po lahvích, ne po bednách. Ale i to za nějakou dobu narostlo.

Jména společníků z něj nedostali, tak ho nechali přivázaného k židli a rozhodli se ho poslat do hlubin pekelných tak doslovně, jak jen to bylo možné. Roth jim do poslední chvíle nevěřil. Sam mu vpravil dvě kulky do hlavy, než ho zapálil. I když na něj měl vztek, že kvůli němu pochyboval o vlastní inteligenci a že strávil večery v papírech, přece jen by to bylo příliš, nechat ho opravdu zaživa uhořet. Navíc by Roth nejspíš dělal docela kravál. Takže by hned měli poldy za prdelí.

Tři dělníci, které omylem překvapili při noční partičce pokeru, leželi mezi bednami s otřesy mozku. Sam s Pauliem se podělili o jejich uniformy. Každá byla jiná; Paulie si vzal kombinézu a na hlavu si narazil hnědou čapku s jakýmsi omšelým logem a Sam na sebe s netajeným odporem navlékl ušmudlané hadry od oleje. Jeho oběť se nejspíš hrabala v motorech. Třetí pracant měl snad metr padesát, takže Tom zůstal ve svém obleku. Využil toho k tomu, že ze sebe udělal hlídku a veškerou těžkou práci nechal na Pauliem. („Aspoň před poldama nebudu utíkat v obleku,“ zašeptal mu Paulie škodolibě.)

Zatímco Tom držel stráž, Paulie se měl postarat o jejich ukradené bedny alkoholu (přestože to byla tak polovina toho, co jim chybělo, pořád jich za ty měsíce bylo dost) a Sam se zbavoval možných důkazů. Paulie se na tento úkol obzvlášť šklebil. Když se muselo tajit, proč to všechno vlastně dělají, byl jako slon v porcelánu. Zakrývat stopy a bát se každého šustnutí – prostě opruz. Jenže nový předák se dal zpracovat nebo dosadit a v byznysu se dalo pokračovat. Takže ve skladu nesměla být ani kapka alkoholu a v kanceláři nic, co by se dalo přečíst. Mohlo být všem nad slunce jasné, že se Roth do něčeho namočil a že za to zaplatil. Ale nesmělo se vědět, co přesně to bylo. Nepotrestaný zločin všem na očích. Jednoduché. Směšně jednoduché jako každá jejich rutina. _Nesnášel_ to slovo.

„Do hajzlu,“ zasyčel Tom, když zapadl zpátky do skladiště. Sam stál v patře u čadící kanceláře a přes okýnko sledoval, jak mrtvola předáka mizí v plamenech. S příchodem Toma se od okna odtrhl a naklonil se dolů přes zábradlí. Tom už tam stál se zakloněnou hlavou. „Fízlové. Nejspíš nás někdo naprášil. Zalíbily se jim tvoje kouřový signály.“

„Skvěle,“ zamumlal Sam a popoběhl ke špinavým oknům s výhledem na přístav. Modrá světla problikla nocí a jemu se sepnula ta nejužitečnější část mozku, kterou jen zločinec mít mohl – ta pragmatická a systematická. Začal vypočítávat: „Na plošině budem na ráně. Odstřelí nás i slepej. Ujet nestihnem. Naše auto je na druhý straně ulice, přes cestu… chlast je v náklaďáku,“ a větu nechal viset ve vzduchu, jedna malá nevyřčená otázka, připravená půda pro výtku. Paulie na něj od vrat provinile vyvalil oči a rozhodil ruce do stran. „Ty vole,“ zasténal Sam, protože z toho jednoho gesta na tu dálku evidentně vyčetl víc, než by si Tom dovedl vůbec domyslet.

„Ta plachta,“ vzpomněl si Paulie s dlaní připlácnutou na čele. „Ještě jsem to nezakryl, kurva.“

„Jediný bedny široko daleko, který budou v měsíčku krásně svítit poldům přímo do ksichtu,“ procedil Sam kysele. Před vraty skladiště se ozývaly hlasy. Nejspíš jich ještě nebylo moc, ale požár se těžko schovával – bylo jasné, že brzy hlídek přibude. Roth byl sice po smrti a polovinu obličeje měl úplně ohořelou, ale stále byl k poznání. Potřebovali čas, který už dávno neměli. „Takže jsme v prdeli, jinými slovy. Tohle _nesmí_ za žádnou cenu padnout na Salieriho, jinak nás vykuchá zaživa,“ shrnul Sam věcně jejich situaci. Byli tři, a cesty byly taky volné tři. Střecha, voda, nakládací plošina. Nahnul se přes zábradlí. Paulie a Tom na něj zdola zírali jako na svatý obrázek; čekali na spásný rozkaz, který by je z toho všeho dostal. Sam pro ně žádnou spásu neměl. Místo ní jim věnoval sardonický úsměv. „Žádný střílení, i kdyby vám mířili brokovnicí do ksichtu. Takže si dobře pamatujte, vy hovada – Paulie je vyšinutej, Tom je sebevrah a já neumím anglicky. Buona fortuna, ragazzi.“

Bylo to právě jeho přání, které zlomilo jejich zakrnělost. Sam se vrhl k žebříku vedoucímu na střechu, Tom se rozběhl doleva k člunům a Paulie vyběhl zpátky na plošinu s náklaďáky. Musel ty bedny schovat alespoň pod plachtu a doufat, že se fízlům nebude chtít prolézat v noci všechny. Celé skladiště zelo prázdnotou, všechen náklad byl nachystaný v autech pro ranní pracanty, všechen byl pečlivě schovaný a obmotaný, aby se minimalizovalo riziko poškození. Jenom jeden náklaďák měl pořád teplý motor a bedny ze světlého dřeva plné pašovaného chlastu v něm byly jako pěst na oko.

Doběhl k autu, vytáhl klíček ze zapalování – nemělo cenu se snažit utíkat, s takovou kraksnou by ho dohonili v příští zatáčce – pak popadl plachtu a naskočil na korbu vzadu. Za zády ve skladišti mezitím propukla mela. Nestřílelo se, zatím jen divoce prohledávalo, nejspíš se snažili i uhasit ty plameny. Takže oba jeho kolegové stihli zmizet. Otázkou bylo, jak daleko. Měli docela šanci, musel uznat, zatímco bojoval s plachtou. Přece jen byli mimo město, kde je žádný polda nemohl znát, všichni tři byli Italové, dva z nich na sobě měli pracovní hadry… to se bude hodit. Paulie si nedělal iluze. Samozřejmě by byl radši, kdyby se jim všem povedlo zdrhnout a setkali se až v baru, ale bylo třeba být připraven i na takové případy, kdy se prostě nezadařilo. Zatknutí by mohlo mít bez jediného poldy na výplatní pásce dost nemilou dohru.

Chytí je, dřív nebo později. Jejich jediná šance na vyváznutí zbývala ve způsobu, jak se ke svému uvěznění všichni tři postaví. Viděl, kam Tom se Samem mizí – a nestihl jim to vymluvit. Byl by se té svinské smůle zasmál, kdyby se o ně zároveň k smrti nebál. Ale až se ujistí, že jsou oba v pořádku, pěkně se jim vysměje do ksichtů. Málokdy se stalo, že byl v takovém postavení, kdy by si to mohl dovolit. On sice zapomněl na plachtu, ale s tím byla snadná práce. Jeho kámoši měli podstatně větší problém. A v tuhle dobu už jim to možná oběma došlo.

Najednou někdo vykopl dveře a on se k nim otočil čelem. Na plošinu vpadl mladý vytáhlý strážník a Paulie se chopil své role. Odklopýtal se od náklaďáku, zahodil klíčky pod nakládací plošinu a vyběhl do světla zpoza úplně jiného auta, doufaje přitom, že si nebude muset přičíst další kulku do své sbírky.

**Gold Springs, 24 mil jižně od Lost Heaven**   
**Přístav Hobbs, střecha skladiště č. 13**   
**Neděle 6. května 1934**   
**11:29 PM**

Samovi až pozdě došlo, kudy se to rozhodl utéct. Adrenalin nikdy nedělal dobrotu – logika byla vždycky pomalejší a vrazila mu pár facek, až když už nebylo cesty zpět. Zastavil se těsně na konci budovy, další barák byl jen metr a půl vzdálený od něj, mohl by se rozběhnout a přeskočit tu mezeru jako nic, ale…

Nemohl se ani hnout. Bože, nešlo to, prostě to nešlo. Zíral dolů a v hlavě mu hučelo, srdce se mu snažilo proskočit hrudníkem a rozběhnout se zpátky k žebříku, který vedl hezky na zem, na krásnou pevnou stabilní chladnou perfektní zem, i když to byla zem plná poldů.

Uslyšel drnčení žebříku. Zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl. Už to bylo let, co ze sebe musel dělat pitomce naposled. Ale mohl si za to sám. Jestli se tohle dozví Paulie, potrhá se smíchy.

Když ho strážník za zády vyzval, aby se k němu otočil čelem a vzdal se, na sílu si do očí nacpal vyděšené slzy, zdvihl roztřesené ruce – ten třas hrát nemusel – a pak ze sebe vysypal proud slovíček, která mu z dětských let strávených v kostele utkvěla v paměti navždy.

**Gold Springs, 24 mil jižně od Lost Heaven**   
**Přístav Hobbs, asi 400 metrů od doků**   
**Neděle 6. května 1934**   
**11:37 PM**

Tom ze sebe vydral tak odporné slovo, že by se jindy i zastyděl. Jen někdo, kdo ho dobře znal, by si dokázal domyslet, proč je to pádlo, které se nacházelo asi metr od člunu ve vodě, tak závažný problém, aby si vysloužil tak nechutný slovník. Ruce měl mokré a na kost promrzlé, sotva na něj vyšplíchlo trochu vody, během pár minut v prstech ztratil cit a pádlo bylo najednou v hajzlu. Výsměšně si plulo kousek od jeho člunu a Tom se hryzl do kloubů. Byl ještě moc blízko přístavu, pádloval jako o život, ale nemohlo to stačit; ještě na něj muselo jít vidět a on se neměl jak hnout z místa. Mohl by se natáhnout, mohl by dokonce i plavat.

Jenže to by to musel umět, že jo. To by se mu při myšlence na to, jak klesá ke dnu, nesměl zvedat žaludek. Nohy měl jako ze želé. Z mola k němu dolehl čísi hlas, který se dožadoval vysvětlení Tomovy přítomnosti. Pak začal vyhrožovat, že si pro něj dojdou. A on dál seděl ve svém člunu, mrzly mu prsty a v hrudi bublal hysterický smích. Jestli se tohle dozví Paulie, potrhá se smíchy. A Sára mu uteče. Doufal, že na stanici budou mít aspoň teplo.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Gold Springs je fiktivní městečko. 
> 
> 2) Za smyšlenky o draze daněném alkoholu z východní Evropy beru taktéž zodpovědnost. 
> 
> 3) Marty na sebe není pyšný, ale nechal se zlomit.


End file.
